Digital media content such as digital audio segments and digital video segments are commonly paired with advertisements for communication to internet users who request downloads of the content. Media content is known to become suddenly popular, or viral, among various groups of internet users. Often, the media content's popularity also decreases suddenly before advertisement providers have an opportunity to pair appropriate advertising with the content. It would be desirable to provide a system and method for predicting periods of popularity for specific media content and timely pairing of appropriate advertisements with predicted popular content.